


Regrowth

by LadyCindy



Category: Pocket Mortys, Rick and Morty
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Incest, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Underage Sex, Work In Progress, c137cest - sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-01-22 16:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12485852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCindy/pseuds/LadyCindy
Summary: Rick and Morticia are stuck in a hotel room for a week after the crystal in the portal gun wears down to being too small to use when they're on a planet where there are no females and it's not safe for Morticia to be seen. They have to regrow the crystal, which will take a week.This is a story about Rick and Morticia but everything other than her gender follows canon. All of their adventures have gone exactly as they do in the show. This is C137 Rick and Morticia.





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rick's thoughts are in italics.
> 
> Im working on the next chapters, I promise. I hurt myself and am just in too much pain to focus on. I should be better come next week
> 
> I still don't have a beta. If anyone would like to beta this story let me know.

"Goddamnit Morti, I told you to always make sure we had an extra crystal with us."

"Aw geez, R-R-Rick, you did kind of drag me out of s-s-school."

"I don't want your fucking excuses. It's part of your - your fucking job to make sure we don't get stuck like this. Now I've gotta go get the shit we need to regrow this fucking crystal..alone...because we're trapped on a fucking sausage - a sausage planet and it's not safe to take you outside this goddamn hotel room. So get comfortable because your dumb ass is stuck in this room for the next week... Yeah. And you got me stuck here with you because it isn't safe to leave you alone."

"I-I-I'm sorry, Grandpa Rick."

"Yeah, great, that's really - really fucking helpful, Morti. Just stay here and leave everything closed. Don't open the door for anything. I'll be back within three hours." All he had come for was one errand on the planet; he figured he could hide the fact that Morti was a girl for the hour it would take, and had successfully done so. It hadn't occurred to him to check the status of the crystallized heliomite that powered the interdimensional portal gun. Morti was supposed to always have a backup anyway. She took it upon herself to do so after the mega seeds dissolved in her ass.

There was a space port on this planet but they couldn't use it now, not after Morti panicked when the portal gun wouldn't work and she realized she had forgotten the backup crystal. Some of the residents of the planet took notice of her hysterics and seemed to realize she was a female, forcing Rick to get a hotel room and sneak her into it to hide her. If word had gotten out that there was a female on the planet Rick couldn't risk taking her out of the hotel. Now Rick had to grow the crystal they had, which would take a week or so.  _Damn that kid. She had to forget here of all the fucking places we go. Fuck!_  

Rick reluctantly left Morti alone, hurrying to collect the chemicals that he would use as a growth medium for the remains of the crystal they did have. The regrown crystal wouldn't be as stable as pure heliomite and it would probably shatter when used, giving them one shot. While he was out he picked up alcohol, snacks, extra clothes for them both, and this planet's weird version of a movie player and video game system, along with some movies and games to go with them. He picked up a few books for each of them, giving them another diversion.  _Damn, I love this planet's version of WalMart._ Morti was going to drive him crazy, that was a given but she would be less annoying, and less likely to break out, if she had ways to distract herself. Rick knew he'd probably get desperate enough to play the games too, given that he couldn't do any work and it was too dangerous to leave her alone any more than was absolutely necessary; he added a couple more games to his purchases.  _Ugh, I'm going to kill that kid for getting us stuck here and making me spend all this goddamn money to be stuck here._ He stopped and picked up some dinner for them: pizza, a food that was surprisingly common across planets and dimensions. This one had a pinkish crust, brown "cheese" and something that looked like pepperoni, though beige. He figured they'd make the most of their forced vacation and enjoy an evening of movies and pizza, something they did periodically at home when it was just the two of them.

Rick arrived back at the hotel, putting all his purchases on a luggage rack, paid his taxi driver, and made his way through the hotel to the room he was sharing with his granddaughter. As soon as he opened the door he could hear the girl moaning; adrenaline flushed his system as he took out his atomizer and silently eased the door open, slipping through and closing it quietly behind him, not wanting to attract any additional unwanted attention; he prepared to do whatever it took to protect the girl. It took him several moments to process what he was seeing as he found no intruders, no danger of any kind. What he did find was his teenage granddaughter lying on top of her bed wearing nothing but her white ankle socks, her hair spread out below her like a curly brown halo, a slight sheen of sweat covering her smooth, creamy skin, a soft blush on her cheeks, one hand gently pinching the small pink nipple of her developing breast, the other hand between her legs, her fingers quickly rubbing the nubbin of her clit. He stood in complete shock, unable to break his gaze away from the vision of his tiny granddaughter pleasuring herself. He watched the tension build in her body, her speed and intensity building, her face scrunching in anticipation of her impending climax.

Rick finally, disturbingly, realized that he was watching his granddaughter masturbate and, worse, he had serious wood from watching. He grabbed a bag of the purchases he'd made to hold in front of himself and called out to the teen, "Morti!" The girl's eyes flew open and focused on him but she was so close to the edge that she couldn't stop herself from climaxing, groaning a throaty, "Grandpa Rick?" as her face contorted into a look of unabashed passion, her body spasming in orgasmic bliss, her eyes never moving from her grandfather.

He watched her expression quickly turn to one of shock and shame as the weight of what had just happened hit her full force. She scrambled under the covers, tears in her eyes. Rick had to keep himself from yelling as she had just made their confinement more difficult, her budding sexuality now invited to be a roommate. He just couldn't bring himself to yell at his girl when she was so vulnerable and scared. "Jesus, Morti, you couldn't do that in the shower like a normal person? Or at least cover your - cover your bony ass up with a blanket? What? Are you hURPappy you got us imprisoned here? Or are you just dreaming of all the pieces of shit out there that would literally rape you to death? What the hell is wrong with you?" He couldn't keep his voice from rising during his scolding of his granddaughter, as much as he tried to stay calm.

Even without yelling he forced her tears to flow from her eyes, her face going even more red. "I'm s-s-sorry, Grandpa Rick. You said you'd be gone f-f-for three hours. And...and...I j-j-just... I mean we're g-g-gonna be..." At that point the girl dissolved into a teary mess and Rick knew he wouldn't get anything else out of her.

Rick sat on his own bed, still facing the girl, filled with shame at the fact that he was still hard as a rock having watched his granddaughter masturbate and that he was also enjoying the shame she displayed before him. "One: I said I would be back within three hours, meaning it wouldn't take longer than that but it could be sooner. Use your fucking - use your ears and the little bit of brains you do have. Two: Everybody mURPasturbates, even your old grandpa. It's nothing to be ashamed of; you should enjoy your own body. Three: You've had to wait while I - while I fucked someone or something enough times that it's only fair that I'd have to deal with your teenage hormones eventually." Her face turned an even darker shade of red when he mentioned his own sexual activities. "Go take - go take a shower and I'll bring you frURPesh clothes."

"C-c-close your eyes, please Grandpa Rick."

"I've already - already seen everything." Rick wanted to see her again and her shame was only turning him on more. He had fucked his way across the universe but had never thought of his Morti in a sexual way until he found her splayed out on a hotel bed. He settled into unpacking his purchases, "And hurry up, I brought pizza." When he was looking through a bag Morti jumped out of her bed and skittered into the bathroom. Rick looked up to get a view that had him oozing precum: his granddaughter's tight ass and clear fluid leaking down the tops of her inner thighs.

As soon as she closed the bathroom door he unhooked his belt and freed his hardness from its cloth prison. He spit in his hand, grabbed his very hard cock, and set a quick pace working his hand up and down his length, his other hand cupping his testicles, massaging and gently tugging them while pistoning his hand up and down his cock, picturing his granddaughter's petite form: her tight, slightly muscular behind; the long legs she inherited directly from Rick, his cock twitching at the reminder that they shared 25% of their DNA; her long, curly brown hair; her soft, budding breasts; her hips, barely wider than her waist; the light fluff shielding her virginal pussy; and her inner thighs being covered by her almost certainly sweet juices. When he remembered her saying his name as she creamed herself he was overcome with his own orgasm, his cum bursting out onto the carpet between the two beds, his body thrumming with the electric orgasm, his granddaughter's name just sneaking past his lips.

 When Rick came out of his post-orgasm stupor a few minutes later he wiped up with a hand towel and quickly put himself back together, dropping the towel into the narrow space between his bed and the wall. He could smell sex in the room and hoped the teen wouldn't notice that the scent was deeper and muskier than when she had run to the bathroom to shower. He got out a new set of clothes he had procured for his granddaughter and opened the bathroom door just enough to set them on the toilet seat for her.

"Uh, Grandpa Rick. I think you g-g-gave me the wrong underwear. These must be yours, they're boxers."

"This is an all male world, they don't - they don't sell panties," they conversed through the door. Rick smirked at her naivete.

"Aw geez, Rick" 

"Just put them on, Morti. It's not like anybody's gURPoing to see you. You're stuck in here for the next - the next week at least, remember?" Suddenly he realized that the thought of being alone in this room with her no longer pissed him off, instead it made him curious, nervous, and quite honestly, excited.

The girl emerged, wet haired, clothed in red sweatpants, plain white socks, and a t-shirt that had what appeared to be this dimension's bacon and eggs dancing in some strange costumes. The little sprite looked so cute and so different not wearing her normal yellow shirt-dress and dark blue leggings. She kept fiddling with the boxers under her clothes, apparently having a bit of trouble getting used to them.

Rick took his turn in the shower, emerging in a similar outfit: dark gray sweatpants, white socks, and a plain white tee. He set up their movie player in a flash and popped in a movie cube, some kind of stupid comedy. Finally they were able to settle in, both propped up against Rick's headboard, eating pizza, the box sitting between them. "Mmm I like this b-b-better than Earth pizza, even if it isn't hot anymore. Thanks, Rick. This is even kind of fun." She smiled up at him with a trusting smile full of love.

"Yeah, you would think that Morti. Only you - you would be happy getting stuck in a hotel for a week." The girl wasn't even phased by Rick's insults at this point.

"I know, I know, I'm an i-i-idiot."

"You're damn right you are you little - you dumb shit. I can't believe you got us trapped here." This time the teen's face fell at Rick's barb He really didn't want a pouty, grumpy Morti all week so he reached over and tickled her ribs, making her collapse into a fit of giggles.

They watched stupid movie after stupid movie, the movie cubes apparently each holding quite a few diffeent movies, the empty pizza box exchanged for a strong, bubbly liquor and some oddly spicy wafer cookies for Rick and fruity soda and strange animal-shaped gummy candy for Morti. She also dared to steal a few of Rick's cookies, getting tickled until she snorted whenever she got caught. Over the course of several movies they both sunk down into the bed, sleep claiming them as the movies played on.


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two: Rick and Morti have fun together and start to discover some of the dangers of being confined in such close quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rick is softer in this chapter - but that's what happens when you start to fall in love. I promise we'll see more of asshole Rick in the days to come, though. Buried desire and being in love are a lot easier to write (at least for me) than the hormone-addled early stages of falling in love, especially for someone as logical as Rick.
> 
> Rick's thoughts are in italics

Rick awoke with a thin smile grazing his lips, remembering one of the nicest non-sexual evenings he'd had in a long time, watching his granddaughter stealing his cookies, a look of victory on her face...until she realized she was caught.  _Jesus, Sanchez. Yeah, you watched movies with your barely teenage granddaughter. This is not a life-changing event. Get your shit together._ He was able to shake off the emotional distraction of his granddaughter by reminding himself that this was the same damn kid that got them stuck on this shithole of a planet. He disentangled himself from the teen and took a deep swallow from the bottle he had handy, realizing he had gotten so wrapped up in their movie night that he had never started the project that would save them from remaining imprisoned on this world and the only bit of work he could do in the meantime. He got the heliomite crystal into the chemical bath that would grow it into something usable, shooting his sleeping granddaughter a scowl as he finished.  _Damn kid._ He couldn't prevent himself from noticing how cute the girl looked lying curled up on his bed: all soft curls and sleek lines.

Rick grabbed the comforter off the other bed and covered her before taking care of the other essentials, making a call to the front desk to cancel cleaning service, putting out the do not disturb sign and making a call home explaining where they were. The last went decidedly more smoothly than he expected, his daughter seemingly not particularly concerned that her youngest child was stuck on an alien world for a week. He had even heard a pout in her voice when she realized that he and Morti were going to be spending a week together and she was stuck at home. He was surprisingly offended for his granddaughter, even as her family's disregard made their confinement easier to manage. Rick already didn't know what to do with himself, being stuck away from his workshop and work, and not being able to take the kid on any fun explorations of the universe.  _Ugh, we couldn't even get stuck somewhere fun, in a nice resort where hot waiters would bring me cocktails by the pool._

Rick enjoyed watching his youngest granddaughter wake up, stretching her lean limbs like a cat, her hair completely disheveled from sleep, her brow momentarily scrunching in  confusion before looking around and seeming to remember when her eyes fell on the plastic tub with the portal crystal in it. "Hungry? I can go get us breakfast. We might as well enjoy this forced vacation since I'll be taking the expenses out of your ass once we can go," Rick smirked at her.

"I'm r-r-really sorry, Grandpa Rick."

"I know. You told - you told me. I'm just telling it like it is. Once we're out of hUPRere I own your hide, kiddo. I'm gonna work you until you never - never do something this dumb again. So I figure I'll make this as good a vacation as I - as I can considering our impURPrisonment. Breakfast?" Rick was obviously serious, his characteristic smirk still on his face.

"If this is a vacation c-c-can I just have snack stuff for breakfast?" He scowled at the supposedly cute puppy dog eyes she was giving him.

"You wURPant junk food for breakfast?" The corners of his mouth quirking up at her implied acceptance of the trade: vacation now for hard labor later. "Alright. But I'll be picking up real food for - for both of us for lunch." The girl grabbed a bag of some kind of fried vegetable chips and a can of soda and set to looking through the game cubes. Rick grabbed a pack of jerky and filled his flask with the overly-sweet bubbly alcohol he was stuck with and settled into an activity he hadn't indulged in in years: reading a novel, some scifi nonsense, always good for a laugh. They passed a few very pleasant hours like this, Rick looking up every few minutes to watch his Morti lose herself in her games, softly cursing every time she was at all frustrated when she had trouble with whatever she was playing at the moment. Rick felt a swell of affection watching his young granddaughter sitting on the floor, her back pressed against the foot of his bed, her hair still a disaster, her face flushed, her movements far exaggerated to what the game controller actually required, her breakfast abandoned to the call of the game.

"Lunch time, kiddo. I'm going to walk a few blocks to - to pick up something at the restaurant I saw yesterday. I shURPouldn't be long. Try to have - to have clothes on when I get back." Rick broke out in a smile at her embarrassment as he left.

He returned with a salad and hot sandwich for each of them, along with two flavors of milkshake figuring he'd let her have whichever one she liked better. He continued teasing Morti about the day before by covering his eyes as he went into the room, "Is it safe?"

"Aw geez, R-R-Rick. Please stop, it's embarrassing en-n-nough already," her face going scarlet once again.

"It's too easy to rile- to rile you up kURPiddo. Come eat." He couldn't help but notice that the girl had shed her sweatpants while he'd been gone, now clad only in her tee-shirt boxers with little teddy "bears" on them and socks squashed down to her ankles. He was quite proud of the clothes he'd chosen for her; accentuating her natural cuteness, until his cock twitched watching her climb onto his bed, her feet tucked neatly under her.  _Jesus, Sanchez. That's fucking enough. Yeah, you caught her getting off yesterday. Enough's enough, though. Stop perving your damn grandchild._ Rick smiled at her, having talked himself out of his burgeoning erection over the sprite sitting on his bed with him. They enjoyed a relaxed lunch together, recounting stories of their adventures together, Rick even feeling comfortable enough to tell a few stories of the tamer adventures he'd had in his younger days, talking more than he normally would seeing how entranced the teen was.  _Goddamn she's cute, all big eyes, sleek lines, and a smile I need to see more of._ "Your hURPair's a mess."

"I t-t-tried to comb it but without a brush it's hopeless." She scowled at that statement.  _Even her scowl is cute. This is getting gross, stop with the cute bullshit. It's just Morti._ Rick did come up with a way to touch her, but certainly wasn't going to admit his need to touch her to himself.

"Grandpa Rick has magic - has magic hands. I'll comb your hair while we watch a movie." The teen looked skeptical at this offer but, after cleaning up the lunch detritus, put on a movie.  She stood in front of Rick's bed stepping from one foot to the other, biting her lower lip and appearing very unsure of herself. Rick scooted up so he was sitting against the headboard with his legs spread; he patted the bed in front of him summoning his granddaughter to sit so he could work on her hair. "Goddamnit kid. Do you want me to wURPork on that rat's nest or not? I mean it's - it's fine with me if you'd rather leave it for a week and end up having to get it shaved off. Actually it would be pretty fucking funny, if you ask me."

"Y-y-you're an asshole."

"YURPep. And you're a pain in my ass. You want to - to do this thing or not?" There was a blush on her face as she climbed up between his legs."  _Fucking bad idea_. Rick was relieved she wasn't against his body, even as he craved the contact; at least she was innocently unaware that he was half hard from her body in such close proximity. As Rick slowly and carefully combed out the girl's hair he was overwhelmed by the cheap overly-floral scent of the shampoo he'd gotten her. He was completely aware of every little quirk of her shoulders and hips and the tiny moans she let out at his touch; those moans were almost the same as the moans he'd walked in on the day before. Every sound she made brought him right back to the vision of her cumming around his name on a hotel bed.  _How would the noises sound if I were to touch her?_ Rick imagined licking the clear fluid that had dripped down her thighs off his fingers, his cock twitching as he imagined licking her juices straight from her lightly-furred pussy.

"Ouch, you're tugging me too hard."

"Sorry baby - buddy. I was just distracted by the movie. Why are we watching horror anyURPway?"

"It's funny." She graced him with a brilliant smile.

"That's my - that's my girl."  _who I was just dreaming of fucking. Fucking hell._ Rick finished combing his granddaughter's hair, braiding it and securing the braid with a rubber band. He was shocked when, instead of moving away, his granddaughter scooted up to sit against him. There was absolutely no way she couldn't feel his cock now, but she ignored it. She wiggled against him to find the perfect spot, finally laying her head against his shoulder. She grabbed each of his hands in hers and guided them to rest on her stomach. Rick reached for his flask, downing what was left in it, but he couldn't resist the opportunity to touch her and set his hand back on her stomach where she had positioned it. "What you - what are you doing there, kiddo?"

"Just w-w-watching the movie and cuddling." She sounded so innocent in her declaration. "I can't c-c-cuddle with mommy or dad. Is that okay?"

"Whatever." Rick spent the next hour policing himself, keeping his hands in safe areas: her soft, smooth stomach, her knobby knees, and her white-sock clad feet. He stretched the limits of his control to the breaking point keeping himself from grinding against the softness of her body. All he knew was the smell and touch of her body, nothing could distract him from the sensations flooding his body. He knew his sweatpants would hide absolutely nothing and she had to be aware of his erection straining against her bottom and back; he could do absolutely nothing about it but he stayed as still as his body could handle: like a deer in the headlights, until the movie was over. He almost jumped out of the bed as soon as it was over. He found himself just uncoordinated enough to accidentally brush the underside of Morti's blossoming breast as he rushed away from the close contact with her. The teen whimpered at the contact, her back arching slightly.

Rick escaped to the only place available: the bathroom. He threw the dials of the shower to a random temperature, shed his clothes, and jumped in. The cool water was practically evaporating off his cock, he was so hot. Rick didn't normally spend a lot of time touching himself but it was his only option at the moment. He took himself in hand, leaning against the tiled wall with his other hand. No matter how many images he conjured, attempting to cover the thought of his granddaughter's body splayed out before him, they disintegrated to the sound of her breathily moaning his name, her body clenched in orgasm, the imaginings of brushing his hand against her bare tit, and the intense craving to hold her as he had while they watched the movie, with no cloth between them. More quickly than had happened in years, heat pooled in his stomach, his loins tightening as he pictured himself causing her to create the throaty moans he heard her make the previous day, his release coming as he imagined dragging her naked body into his lap, his fingers dipping into her barely-furred pussy.  _Jesus, Sanchez. You can't keep fucking fantasizing about molesting your granddaughter. Fuck. It's goddamned disgusting._

"Hey, kiddo, bring me some fresh clothes. I forgot them."

Morti burst out in laughter, falling back on the bed, as she watched Rick emerge from the bathroom in the black sweatpants and socks he had gotten for himself and a too-tight tee shirt with cartoon animals at a party, complete with shiny balloons and sparkly confetti, the cutesie-est shirt she could find. She hopped up and took her turn at the shower, being sure to bring her clothes with her, after her trick.

Rick had a racing game set up when she came out. He thrashed the teen until she announced that she was starving and, with a smirk, suggested that he go and fetch them dinner, all the while glancing at and giggling at his clothing. He was completely unfazed at the idea of going out in public in something so juvenile, but Morti was obviously enjoying it. "and...and can we have pizza?"

"Pizza?" One side of Rick's unibrow quirked up at her request, immediately putting the girl on the defensive. "Two days in a row?"

"Aw geez, Rick. I m-m-mean you said it's supposed to be a vacation and it's b-b-better than Earth pizza. Pleeeeease."

"Not tonight, kid." She was obviously disappointed and he couldn't help himself from adding, "But I promise that we'll get it lURPater this week."

"Yes! Thanks Rick." A slight blush came to her face.

After an unremarkable dinner and a couple hours of increasingly competitive game-playing they put in a new movie cube and, as the tv was most visible from Rick's bed, they lay down together and fell asleep, Rick watching the girl more than the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get up. I was injured and basically slept for a week. I'll definitely be updating once, probably twice a week after this.


	3. Day 3 Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick gets blackout drunk, Morti gets bored.
> 
> A/N Day 3 is broken into 2 parts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major apologies on this story being so slow to come out. I'm still working on it and we'll find out what happens during the whole week I promise.
> 
> Rick's thoughts are in italics

Deep in the night Rick moaned, feeling his hard cock pressed against a pert behind, unconsciously humping against the small body enfolded within his limbs, only waking when he decided there was entirely too much fabric between them and planning on rectifying that issue. He spread his fingers, seeking more exotic locales than the soft but slim waist they were currently pressed into. He heard the sweetest little moan from his companion. He focused on that half-asleep sound of encouragement, going completely still as it brought him back to his current situation. He would remember that moan forever, though he'd only heard it once. He barely dared to breathe as he opened his eyes and found that the lithe body wrapped in his was, in fact, his Morti.

Through his horror and self-disgust Rick oozed precum knowing he was touching his granddaughter, the fresh sound of her sleepy moan in his ears. He uncoupled his body from the young teen's, moving slowly and carefully so as to not wake her. When he was finally free he immediately opened a new bottle of liquor, pouring it down his throat, swallowing instinctively, but not slowing down in drowning the feelings he didn't want to have for Morti until he had drank most of the bottle. 

_Jesus Sanchez, stop letting her share your bed._

_Goddamn she's cute, so sweet and soft_

He stood unsteadily, need driving him back to his bed with the girl innocently dreaming. He leaned over her, the smell of strawberries coming thickly off her skin. He could just barely pick up her slightly musky scent beneath the cloying smell of fruit.

 _I need you my girl._ He sank down between the two beds, watching the sprite stretch in her sleep, shivering as she curled up in a ball.

 _Fucking hell. Stop obsessing._ He dragged the comforter off her bed, attempting to extricate it from behind his back, fighting the weight of his own body leaning against it. He hit his head on the bedside table as he tipped over from ripping the covering free. He sat, holding the blanket to him, watching the gentle rise and fall of her delicate chest and budding breasts, the goosebumps prickling her skin and raising the downy hairs adorning her narrow limbs, memorizing the gentle curl of her lips as she dreamed.

 _My Morti, my girl._ He stood on now very shaky legs, pressing a tender kiss against the exposed side of her forehead.  _You don't know what you do to me. I need you._ He kissed her eye, her ear, her cheek, and finally the corner of her mouth.  _I'll do something nice for you tomorrow._

His alcohol-thinned blood had voided his cock but he still imagined spreading her milky thighs and tasting her pubescent pussy. He imagined all the beautiful filthy things he'd like to do for her.

 _Hello there, little bear._ The boxers she was wearing left a purple teddy bear directly over her little cunt.  _Can you feel her heat? Is it wet down there?_ He finally threw the comforter over her, almost immediately collapsing onto the bed behind him. He turned so he could face his granddaughter as she slept: warm, safe, and comfortable on his bed. Her stretching and rolling over, leaving him a view of the braid of her hair; it was the last thing he saw before the world was engulfed in black.

Rick jerked awake, not knowing or caring how long he'd been out. His head was pounding, skin covered in acrid sweat, dehydrated, and feeling grateful that the kid had taken pity on him by leaving the TV off. "Hey - hey Morti. Let me - let me wake up and I'll go get that pizza you - you wanted. Sound good kiddo?" He grabbed the bottle he'd dropped on the floor, guzzling the last of the blueish-black liquor. "Hey Morti. Morti? You asleep kiddo?" He looked up when she still didn't answer him. He wasn't ready to move so he decided to just sit and wait for her to come out of the bathroom. It was the only place she could have gone.  _You sure about that?_

_She wouldn't._

_You sure?_ "Morti, come on. Shitting doesn't take that long." He had downed the two bottles of water that had been left for him on the bedside table before he finally stood up and only slightly staggered to the bathroom. "Morti, why the fuck didn't y...."

His blood ran icy cold at the almost unexpectedly empty bathroom. He was abruptly absolutely sober, he could feel the flood of adrenaline hit his system, the piercing fingers of dread reaching into him, filling every cell of his body with the need to move, to fight, to find his girl. He couldn't stop to think. He went tearing through the room, throwing his atomizer in his pocket, running outside, quietly closing the door behind him so as not to draw any unnecessary attention. He knew enough of the patterns of the men manufactured on planets like this to know they wouldn't take her far if they got her. He had no idea how long she'd been gone but knew just how much damage those animals could inflict on her very quickly. 

Rick took to the shadows, the sun having set while he was passed out, moving as quickly as he could while staying virtually silent. He watched the lobby for a few minutes but there was nothing moving.  _Goddamnit Morti! Where are you? Please be alive. Fucking hell. Please be alive. Please be alive._ He moved past the lobby, his eyes on every shadow, listening for anything that might reveal the location of his Morti. He focused on the rooms, if she had been taken to another room here he might have time to save her.  _Jesus Sanchez, you killed her. They took her. You know what they'll do to her._

He crept around the side of the building, continuing his frantic search for his granddaughter.  He was focused on the rooms and almost missed the sounds coming from the pool until he was already at the edge of the circle of light illuminating it. When he registered the sounds he was more relieved than he would ever admit to realize that Morti was at least still alive and...splashing? Giggling?  _I'm gonna fucking kill her. Goddamn that little fucking idiot._ Rick found his granddaughter playing in the pool in a pair of boxers and the white, now see-through bra she must have been wearing when they first got there, laughing and playing with someone.  _No, no, no, no, no, fuck. Stupid fucking, girl._ He watched and skirted around the edge of the light, looking for any dangers beyond the one in the pool.

He watched his granddaughter and the miner play in the pool, cataloging the placement of the dilapidated pool furniture and watching for any vulnerabilities the manufactured man might display. Once he decided that the man in the pool was the only danger to his girl he silently stepped into the light, stripping his clothes off as he walked towards the duo, so wrapped up in one another they didn't see him.  _MINE!_ _I'll fucking kill you._ The proprietary thoughts came unbidden as he saw the adult male touching his Morti's soft skin, one of the over-sized hands brushing the hair from her face, the other holding her bare stomach. He was going to enjoy killing the manufactured miner. Rick had to kill him as he had seen Morti but he wanted to kill him for touching his girl.

"Morti!" He pointed to his shed clothes, "get the fuck out of there, put my clothes on so, hopefully, nobody else happens by and notices you." Rick never took his eyes off the strong, gray man that could pass for a teenager in many worlds. There was no way to know his true age as these bastards didn't visibly age beyond that. The alien's face quickly went from the predatory smile he wore while watching Morti to surprise, and finally, cold calculation, watching Rick stand naked just outside the pool staring at him with fire in his eyes and taut, wiry muscles. The alien apparently couldn't help being distracted by Morti stripping out of her wet clothes and dressing in Rick's. "Sit there." Rick pointed to a chair that wouldn't be in the way but was still within his field of vision. "Don't move or make a sound, no matter what you see." With that he turned back to the miner climbing out of the pool stalking towards him, Rick now wearing a predatory smile of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter finally came out thanks to rickxmortyshipper lighting a fire under my ass to finish and post it. Thanks!


	4. Day 3 After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this is after the pool incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We find out what happened at the pool, after the fact. Rick is so angry and completely unforgiving.

"I told you to stay - to stay the fuck behind me, you little shit."Rick's words came out as a whispered growl, pitched low enough that Morti barely heard him. The girl trembled, even in the warm oversized clothes she wore, at the anger radiating off her naked, bleeding and blood-streaked grandfather as he silently led her back to their shared room/prison.

Morti had been crying since she was forced out of the pool, first out of indignation, then out of the abject horror of watching Rick mercilessly beat the miner to death with pool furniture, ultimately running him through with the broken umbrella. She would have shot the miner to save him from such a brutal death at the hands of the man she trusted and respected had Rick not growled at her, in a tone that made clear there was no room to argue, to "put that fucking thing away, sit down, and shut up" when he caught her attempting to wield the weapon he'd left in the pocket of the sweatpants he had stripped out of and made her dress in. She couldn't keep from letting out a sob as they passed the lobby. "You can fucking cry for your - for your would-be rapist all you want you stupid little shit but you will do it silently." Rick was terrifying, radiating a silent anger she'd never imagined. He stalked through the shadows naked, still streaked in a combination of the alien miner's blood and his own. He had rinsed off as much of the blood as he could with a quick dip in the pool before he unceremoniously kicked the miner's body into the pool and dried off with the towel she'd taken with her, so as not to leave a trail of watery blood back to their room.

Rick stopped to look around each corner they passed and several other times to listen and make sure they hadn't attracted any attention. He and Morti made it back to their hotel room with no further incident, save her silent weeping, which only stoked his anger at her doing something so damn stupid.

As soon as they had the door closed behind them she scrambled onto her bed, curled up in a ball and fell apart, surrounded by the scent of her grandfather, left on her sheets from him having passed out in her bed that morning. She found the scent comforting even as she was currently terrified of the man himself, who, at that moment smelled only of drying blood. Rick threw the remaining bags of snack food onto her bed with her. "Your bed and the bathroom, nowhere else. Stay silent." He didn't wait for a response to this command, making it clear that he wouldn't accept one.

Rick spent the following six hours, still covered in nothing more than dried blood, watching out a crack in the curtain for any signs of danger. He was hyper-aware of every sound and knew she'd had nothing more than a bottle of water and in all that time. He had only drank enough liquor to keep himself stable, the almost-sobriety fueling his rage. His anger was still coming off him in waves when he got up, showered, bandaged up the few places his skin was likely to break open with strips from one of the t-shirts he'd bought, and put on fresh clothes. Rick tossed his granddaughter his atomizer before he opened the door, leaving her only with "I'll be back as soon - as soon as possible." He walked out without looking back, the gun he left being the only evidence that he was concerned about her at all, having schooled his face into a mask of complete indifference during his shower.

It was hours before Rick got back to the room, laden with more than twice as many bags as he'd brought back just two days before, as well as packages of mud-colored gel, iridescent powders, jars of liquids, and the few useful tools he could drum up, almost all of what was used on this planet being too primitive to use for the delicate work he had in store for himself. Having to trek all over this goddamned planet hadn't improved the scientist's mood at all. He couldn't handle the kid at this point so he grabbed his gun as he added more bags to the pile already on her bed. "Same fucking rules. I'll tell you when - when you can talk." He was more relieved that his Morti was alright after his "shopping trip" than he ever would have admitted, or could even admit to himself.

Rick stripped the bed of its blankets and pillows, giving himself the cleanest, clearest workspace he could in this rented prison. He began by quickly dismantling two different versions of the same entertainment machine they'd been utilizing since they'd been trapped on this shitty planet. He had a few other bits of tech he'd acquired, though none of the it certainly wasn't anything sold at any world's Wal-Mart, most of it not procured legally. He roughly shoved the parts he didn't need off the side of the bed, leaving an undignified pile of broken electronics between the two beds. Unable to put it off any longer he carefully took apart his atomizer and portal gun, almost reverently laying all the pieces of his own tech in one of the hotel drawers, ensuring everything was accounted for.

"Rick! What? Why?" Morti gasped having, at some point, started watching him work and looking scandalized at his cannibalization of his most prized possession, as well as the only weapon he currently had, for unknown purposes.

"Don't. You. Fucking. Dare. Do you - do you think this is a fucking game little girl?" Once again tears were rolling down her face. The look of steel in his eyes thankfully kept her from saying anything more. The scientist began building, continuing to listen for any sound of possible danger as they were now completely unarmed. He was still very much aware of his granddaughter and her movements within the room so he was aware of the almost-silent "thank you" she whispered when she found a bag that held only one item: a red and silver almost-lion stuffed animal. The ghost of a smile flitted across Rick's face when she found it but he was still far too angry for his smile to stay long enough for the girl to see.

Rick made conductive glue, acidic gel capable of cutting through the metal components he would be using, powders were mixed into liquids and created new compounds. The iridescent powder was mixed into a solution, shimmering crystals forming in seconds. Rick lost himself in the work as a new creation slowly came into being in his hands. He was oblivious to Morti at this point, though she watched everything he did; he was often oblivious to her when he was busy in his workshop. He, at least temporarily, gave up his anger and fear to the build.

"No! Grandpa Rick!" Rick scowled at the girl as she made her presence known once again when she saw her grandfather slicing his own wrist, letting his blood drip down into the open chamber at the very top of his creation before he sealed the device and closed up his new wound with powder he'd produced by combining three separate liquids he'd brought back with him; the powder combined with the blood still oozing from his self-inflicted wound to create a seal, completely covering his wound. He smirked at her as she was once more sitting with her mouth agape watching him. He did enjoy impressing her; one more thing he wouldn't admit to.

Rick finally turned on his creation and positioned it very precisely near the door. "Morti, get your - get your ass over here and try to open the door." She knew better than to do anything but exactly what he asked. She found that she couldn't get within two feet of the device in any direction and couldn't reach over the invisible barrier no matter how high she reached above the device Rick had built. The circle of negative space was within their room but it touched the door and the wall, preventing her from getting around it to reach the door. "It's a f-f-force field." The girl grinned widely at her grandfather, clearly impressed by his genius.

"It's keyed to my - to my blood. No other life form can get through it, including dumb as fuck little girls that would get themselves raped and - raped and murdered just because they're fucking bored." Morti had the sense to look ashamed and to keep her mouth shut this time. Rick just grabbed a new bottle of the same sparkly alcohol he'd had for what seemed like years at this point and guzzled most of it in one go. It tasted like industrial waste, and probably was. He lay down in his bed, grabbing a pillow from the floor, drained the bottle, and finally let his well-earned exhaustion overtake him. He once again left Morti to her own devices, now that she was properly imprisoned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more shout out to rickxmortyshipper for lighting a fire under my ass, and asking for an update. Thanks!


End file.
